Batteries are used in a wide variety of applications ranging from handheld devices and small electronics to automobiles and large industrial machinery (collectively “devices”). The devices are generally connected to positive and negative battery terminals (often referred to as battery posts) through an electrical conductor such as a wire or coax cable. The electrical conductor is often secured to the battery posts using some type of battery clamp assembly that establishes a firm electrical connection between the battery post and a terminal end of the electrical conductor. The quality of the electrical connection between the battery and the device is often dependent on the quality and durability of the battery clamp assembly.
In many applications, the terminal connection to the battery post is accomplished using a horizontal bolt and trapped nut combination. This type of clamp assembly is generally difficult to assemble, particularly when the battery is located in close proximity to surrounding structures, which limits the space necessary to access and tighten the bolt. Further, batteries are often subject to vibration and environmental contaminants that can over time loosen the connection point between the battery posts and the clamp assemblies. Eventually, the clamp assembly may completely disengage from the battery post, terminating the electrical connection.
Accordingly, the embodiments described herein were developed in light of these and other drawbacks associated with known battery clamps.